The Centurion Knights
by YggdrasilX
Summary: Having lost everything in one night, Blade Master Yué Xuannu went off to avenge the Hongmoon School, only to find a pair of misfits on her way. What will these two yield for her?
1. Chapter 1: Two ethnic people

It wasn't a riddle that the Blackram were bad in battle.

But it was the strength in numbers that made them so annoying. Anywhere you looked, Blackram littered the beach, fighting off Bamboo guards. Letting out a sigh as the Blade Master wiped her brow from the sweat as she collected more extract from the crabs. Pleased with the amount, she went to the healing house and gave the healer the extract.

"This is more than enough! Thank you!" He thanked the Blade Master.

"It's no trouble. I just hope that Gwak Chi recovers soon." She said as she turned to exit the house. She took one last look at the wounded soldier and went outside. She remembered she had to deliver those pearls to that narcissistic woman. Taking the usual route, she delivered the pearls as the woman was (still) checking herself out on her mirror. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw a girl the same height as her, pink hair curled elegantly on her right shoulder with a childish face; big, indigo eyes, pink lips with a noticeable pink dusting her cheeks. From the corner of the Blade Master's eye, she saw a book that had the title _'Investigations for the Smart.'_

"Excuse me, but could you direct me towards Captain Dochun's house?" She asked in an innocent voice.

The white-haired swordmaster blinked. "Its... Just behind you." She answered, pointing behind the shoulder of the pinkette. She face-palmed when she saw the house.

She muttered something under her breath before turning to the white-haired woman. "Thank you so much, um..."

"You may call me Yué." She said.

"Right. Thank you so much!" She ran off. The Blade Master now known as Yué Xuannu saw her bangle. That meant the girl was a Force Master.

Yué huffed as she sprinted on ahead to her next destination; the Bamboo Lookout. After sprinting across the bridge and under the stone arc, she met a Blackram guard right in-front of her. Before she could draw her sword, a strong _'Meow!'_ and the scent of vines made the guard fall face-first to the ground. She looked up to see who did it but saw no one.

"Uh... Down here, lady." A mature voice rang out.

She looked down and saw possibly the second shortest person she had ever met (the first one is Hajoon). He had pale blue hair swept to one side with a pair of round cat paired with a striped tail. He had oval eyes and a staff was strapped to his back. What he wore though... Was interesting. It looked like he made it by himself, especially the staff.

"Thank you, young sir." Yué said.

The Lyn Summoner flimched a little from the 'young' but shook it off. "Don't mention it, lady. I'm just doing what I'm being told to." With that, he called for his Familiar as he ran off to defeat more soldiers. Yué ran-off to her own business.

What she didn't know was that the two people she had met will be the best companions she will ever have.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So I stared a fanfic about me and my friends' adventure in the mmorpg known as Blade and Soul created by ncsoft. Its a Korean fantasy game and I think you guys would like it. Amd regarding the "Legends of Pokemon" story, I gave it to nightshroud96 for him/her to continue so don't report him/her for copying the story. I do not own Blade and Soul.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Summoner and his Cat

"Thank you so much for saving me. Again."

Yué muttered a 'no problem' as she reapplied the gauze on Miki's left wrist.

"Why did you even think about fighting the Stalker Jiangshi on your own?" Yué asked her.

"Well, I wanted to try the Wheel of Fate at the Gloomdross Lookout so I waited for the Jiangshi to appear again. I... Didn't think it was THAT strong." Miki let out a nervous laugh afterwards. Yué sighed as she grabbed something inside her satchel.

"Here." She tossed the bangle to Miki. "I got it from the Wheel of Fate. I didn't know why I kept it though, but now I do."

Miki examined the bangle thoroughly. She smiled widely and bowed her head. "T-Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever-"

Yue held up a hand, silencing the Force Master. "Don't worry, but next time ask me to come with, okay? Now to raid that hideout."

She didn't want to end up in a party. Yue always worked alone, even if against all odds. And she didn't know why she was compelled to help Miki. She was just another random stranger that stupidly tried to fight the Stalker Jiangshi.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was important in a way.

* * *

"Yue! Duck!" Yue ducked her head in time a fireball exploded on the Dusk Adders face, causing him to fall down like a tree.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Miki yelled happily as she grabbed the tonics from the bodies. "You should've seen us fight those guys! We were-"

"Shh!" Yue shushed her quickly.

"What's-" She shushed her once more. Yue craned her ears across the cave.

"Do you hear... Screaming?" Miki muttered, hearing the sound. As if on queue, the sound became louder and louder each second as the Blade Master caught the Lyn while Miki saving the cat with her head.

"Oh! We meet again, Blade Master. I think that the realms wants us to meet." He said.

"And I think that having a cat greet you with its claws is a terrible idea." Miki stated as she removed the Familiar. Yue set down the Summoner as the Familiar went back to her Master. "I don't believe we've met, little guy. What's your name?"

Just like last time, he flinched when Miki said 'little'. "My name is Kreivier, ladies. And this is Athiana, my Familiar." The cat meowed when her name was called. "I was tasked to eradicate the Dusk Adders here because of their plans against Bamboo Village. What brings you two here?"

"Huh? We're the same actually. We're here to get rid of the Dusk Adders." Miki stated.

"Really? Then maybe we should join forces and get rid of these Adders together."

"Guys..." Yue started.

"Great idea! With a Summoner on our team, we'll be twice as powerful as before!" Miki exclaimed excitedly.

"I really think that..."

"Same thoughts! I can't always rely on Athiana so having two powerful warriors on my side would be-"

 _SHLUNK!_

Goes the slashed body behind Kreivier.

"If we're going to join forces, let's get a one thing straight." Yue said as she flicked the blood off her sword. "One, I don't like people who carry me down. I already have one burden. I don't want to have another."

"Hey!" Miki yelled.

"Yes, ma'am-"

"Yue."

"Yes, Yue." Kreivier said softly. He turned to Miki. "And you are?"

Miki got over her shock and smiled. "I'm Miki! Miki Scarlet. But just call me Miki!"

"Well then ladies." The sounds of distant war cries echoed across the cavern. "Why don't we prove to these Adders our mettle?" He readied his staff.

"I can go on for another round." Miki held a fireball.

Yue chuckled and raised her sword. "Alright. Just don't cry when you two get in the crossfire."


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time

"I must say, Yue." Miki stated as the trio rested in the Foshi Pyres eating dumplings. "You look awfully familiar to someone I know. I just can't put my finger on it."

Yue swallowed the meaty filling. "You must be mistaking me for someone else." After that, the trio ate in silence once more.

"You know... On nights like these, it's a good idea to share some stories. Might know each other better." Kreivier said as he finished his dumpling. Yue opened her mouth but Miki beat her to it.

"I'll go first!" She finished her dumpling quickly and cleared her throat. "I was born and raised in a wealthy family, loving parents, lots of siblings, educated to be perfect."

"Sounds like the generic princess-turned-warrior." Kreivier added.

"And, shameful to admit, it is. But somehow different in how I look at it." Miki's expression dropped like a hat which made Yue slightly surprised. She'd never seen the girl look so sad. "On that day... Someone betrayed us. I remember it clear as day: Me and my siblings were taught to fight in order to protect ourselves. I chose to be a Force Master because my preference over the ice. That night... One of our servants told us to run. She had blood on her apron and her eyes were shaking. Us, being the oh-so obedient children we are, ran out to find our parents. And then I saw..." Miki gulped, her eyes glistening.

"You don't have to say anymore if you're uncomfortable." Kreivier said.

"It's okay..." Miki continued. "My parents'... dead bodies on the floor. Standing over them was a woman in black. She was holding an odd-looking sword. I was in such a stupor that I didn't realize my older sister swinging her sword at the woman. She... Got turned into dust by the wave of a hand. My brother took my hand and we fled from from the manor. He told me to run as fast as I could... Far away from there. I haven't seen him since..." By this point, she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey hey... Don't worry. I'm sure your brother is doing great out there. Don't cry." Kreivier went to Miki and rubbed her back.

"Did you say... A woman in black?" Yue said slowly.

"Y-Yeah..." Miki sniffled. "Tall, black-haired, wears a dark suit. Why?"

Yue looked down and clenched her fist. Until she sighed. "I guess it's my turn to tell my story, huh?"

Kreivier instantly went back to his spot as Miki was surprised. "Really? Wow... We haven't made much small talk since we've met in Bamboo Village." She leaned closer. "Do tell!"

"Okay... I am a student from the Hongmoon clan."

"Hongmoon? THE Hongmoon? The famous school for martial artists?" Kreivier said, eyes shining.

"Yes. Don't interrupt. Anyway, it was a normal day for me. A fresh new morning, my Hongmoon brothers and sisters witty banters as we stood in-front of Master Hong. Master gave me a tome which officially made me a Hongmoon disciple. I was trained to be a Blade Master. Then at that same day, I was sent to the Cave for my final trial. I defeated the training dummies but I was almost knocked dead by a mysterious assailant. After healing myself, Brother Lusung came and told me I should go outside."

Yue took a shaky breath. "The sky... Was completely dark. The animals were all dead and these... Fiends started popping up everywhere. My brothers' and sisters' dead bodies, Master Hong's demise and... Jinsoyun..." Her name was dripped with venom which made Miki and Kreivier shudder. "She killed everyone... And that bastard Lusung betrayed us by putting poison in Master Hong's medicine. I swore upon that day, I'll get revenge for my school, my master, my family, Iris..." Yue stopped talking as she remembered Iris.

"So Jinsoyun..." Miki shook her head. "Who is Iris?" Miki asked after a short silence.

"My little sister. My blood-related sister." Yue said. She and I were taken in by Master Hong when he paid us a visit."

"I see." Kreivier said. "Welp. Guess it's my turn." Kreivier cleared his throat. "I was born and raised in one of the best Forgekeeper family in all of Cinderlands. Hence my clothing choices." He gestured to his long, dark-blue coat with a high collar covering his mouth and a silver shoulder pad armor. "We get a lot of money since we craft the best weapons to the wealthiest families. Even though I was a Lyn, I excelled greatly in forging weapons with the best designs. But... One day, there was a Stratus Officer who looked worse than a Gnorlax. He called himself Yonkai and that he demanded we'd lend our services to him unless the people in Sandstone Refuge would be harmed."

He clenched his fist. "We didn't believe him at first so we laughed. After he threw a fit, he stormed off. After a few days, a Sandstone villager yelled at us... Blaming us because his people were injured due to Yonkai's attack. My family was shunned, shamed upon, the reason why Sandstone Refuge is..." Kreivier shook his head vigorously. "The worst part is that them and my family are too afraid to stand up to him. They would rather beat some helpless civilian rather than stand up to him." He clenched his fists. "I vowed upon that day to avenge my family and to kill Yonkai...!"

Miki shuddered at Kreivier's sudden change in voice and Athiana hissed slightly while Yue narrowed her eyes. "Kreivier, I know how you feel but you should know that revenge isn't always the answer."

"Says the person who wants to kill Jinsoyun."

Yue pursed her lips. She had the Mark of the Black Rose which made her vulnerable when she felt great anger.

"Okay, we had our story time so we should get going on our quests." Yue said, changing topics.

"A-Ah, of course." Miki said as she stood up. Kreivier looked at the ground then at his familiar and stood up as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The South Anchor

**Miki**

Hearing the word pirates, Miki thought of these things:

On a pirate ship, says pirate lingo, and greedy for riches.

Now she saw what they really were:

Annoying in numbers, really persistent, and still greedy for riches.

Everywhere she looked, Blackram littered the beach like ants on an anthill. It was no wonder the Bamboo Guards were on the losing side. She and Kreivier followed Yue as she slashed a Blackram guard. Athiana followed with by popping a huge hammer out of nowhere and smashed the guard. After Kreivier used his vines to hold down the enemies, Miki used her ice magic to finish them off. Once no guard was in sight, they went inside the cave where a table full of food and drinks were placed.

"We just have to drug the food... right?" Miki said softly. Yue nodded and proceeded to sprinkle the sleeping powder on the food and drinks.

"Let's go wait over there." Kreivier whispered at the wooden crates. The trio proceeded to hide behind them as they waited for the pirate. Unknown to the trio, the Familiar sniffed someone different. Athiana went toward the crates and proceeded to smash it with the hammer. A person stumbled out as the trio whipped around to see the ruckus.

"Athiana, what did you do?!" Kreivier whisper-yelled.

"Aren't you a Bamboo guard?" Miki asked the small person.

"Wh-What are you three doing here? This is a dangerous place to be in!" He whimpered.

"You are here." Yue deadpanned.

"U-Um... Well... I... I was resting! Yes! I was resting after I dealt with 11, no, 12 Blackram guards! But what are you three doing here?"

"We drugged the food with sleeping powder so the big pirate boss can go to sleep and we can get the keys to free the explosives guy." Miki explained.

"Him?! Hah! If I were you I would leave them." Yue narrowed her eyes at the small man but they widened.

"Someone's coming!" Everyone quickly shushed as the pirate boss went to the table and ate the food in a messy manner. After a while he stooped down and thus fell asleep with loud snores. The trio went up to the body slowly.

"Kreivier you do it." Miki said.

"Wh-YOU do it!"

"I don't wanna touch that guy!"

Yue made a sound of annoyance. "Sometimes you two act like children." Yue knelt next to it and grabbed the keys from his person. "We got it. Let's free the Bamboo guards." Yue and the others quickly left and freed the prisoners. From ahead, Miki saw Blackram. She used her ice magic and froze them and willed it to break, causing the ice to form into a dragon. She protected the others using both fire and ice.

"Miki. We need to go!" Yue yelled over the crossfire.

"We're gonna blow the beach up. We need the parts." Kreivier said as they followed the pyrotechnic. "We need to split up. Grab any parts you think might be useful." Thus the trio went into different ways. Miki went to the nearest one and blasted the guards away. She grabbed whatever she can carry but she realized she can't do anything to defend herself except run.

She yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What the-"

Screams and blades flying was the sound she heard before she turned around and saw a hooded person standing over the now-dead Blackram with a dagger in his hands. He looked over to Miki, his eyes piercing her.

"Th-Thank you, um..." Miki said softly.

The person didn't say anything but put his pointer finger to his lips and smirked. Then he disappeared into the shadows.

 _'What in the-'_

"MIKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yue yelled. Miki went over her stupor and rushed outside where the rest are assembling the detonator. After the pyrotechnic finished, he pressed it.

Now imagine fireworks that can kill you. They can kill you but imagine it in a much more gruesome way. That's what Miki saw on the South Anchor. She looked to the center tent and saw the pirate boss fully awake and very angry.

"I'm not much of a fighter, guys. I'm sure you three can handle it." The pyrotechnic said as he ran away.

"Hey! I can't fight but I can at least still try!" Kreivier shouted to the fleeing man.

"Guys, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Yue said as she readied her sword.

"I don't think all four of us can beat him." Miki said nervously.

"Don't worry warriors!" A Bamboo prisoner said. "We got your backs. The three of you aren't fighting alone!"

Miki smiled at the new comrades and set fire to her bangle. "Let's do this!"

Thus they fought. Metal clashed and magic spewed (and cats meowed). Miki was on fire (quite literally). Ice and fire covered each of her arms as she destroyed Blackram one by one. From the corner of her eye, Kreivier used his staff to summon bees and confuse the enemies as Athiana finished them off wit her claws. Yue had electricity cover her body as she moved like lightning. Miki never felt so alive!

"I think they can handle things here. Let's go!" Yue yelled as she rushed ahead. Kreivier and Athiana followed while Miki was last. From the corner of her eye, she saw the same hooded person detonating his own bomb. She Windstrided back to the Foshi Pyres and saw Yue and Kreivier panting slightly.

"That... WAS AWESOME!" Kreivier raised his arms in the air. "That was the most awesome thing I did! I've never felt so energized!"

Miki joined with his cheers. "I know right?! It was amazing. Especially with the Bamboo guards helping us out!" She wanted to tell him about the hooded man but decided against it.

"Oh jeez. After that fight, I'm exhausted." Miki panted.

"Me too I guess. Athiana is getting weak and we need some sustenance."

Yue went back to the group after reporting to the Bamoo guard. "We need to go to Gloomdross next. Dochun is waiting for us."

Miki and Kreivier groaned. "But we're so _tired._ Can't we take a break?"

Yue blinked. "I'm feeling fine."

"You just fought in an exploding beach and you say you're FINE?!" Kreivier yelled.

Yue raised her brow at the group. "I... guess we can take a break."

"YES!"

"But after a night's rest we head out immediately."

"You got it Xuannu!" Miki saluted.

She didn't see but Yue curled her lips in a bittersweet smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Weak

**Miki**

"ZOMBIES!"

"THEY'RE NOT ZOMBIES, MIKI. GET OVER IT!"

"IT'S TOUCHING MY HAIR!"

A Bamboo guard swiftly punched the zombie across the beach.

"Thank you!" Miki exclaimed. He replied with a grunt. She used her ice magic to freeze some zombies and finished them with an ice ball.

"Miki! Kill the ones that are congested. Kreivier, you're with me!" She heard Yue yell. Willing her chi, she created a heatwave that burnt the zombies around her area. Keeping the rhythm, she blasted fireballs on corrupted pigs and crabs. Running backwards, she ran to the safest place there is which was on top of a hill. She saw Yue and opened her mouth to greet her but the Blade Master ran past her.

"What made her hurry?" Miki asked Kreivier.

"Jinsoyun." Was all he said.

Miki's eyes widened. "Lead the way."

Following the Lyn, they sprinted to cave entrance inside a broken house. The whole cave reeked of corrupted chi, the sounds of metal clashing with rocks can be heard further in. They ran, glancing at the carcasses of the monsters that once lived. Reaching the end of the cave, they saw their partner, kneeling down as a black and purple flower rose from her body.

"YUE!" Miki went to reach out but stopped when a giant monster rose from the ground. It raised its claw to crush Yue...

But it never came.

Dochun had just arrived in time to counter the claw. "Jiyan! Pull yourself together!"

Miki readied an ice ball. "Petals!"

Kreivier waved his staff as petals scattered around the monster. It was confused and Miki took that chance to freeze it.

"Yue!" The woman staggered but readied her sword and slashed the monster in light speed. The frozen monster fell into pieces as Yue sheathed her sword on her back. She groaned and fell to her knees again.

"Yue!" Kreivier exclaimed. He went to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright? Do you need a tonic?"

Yue grimaced. "I'm fine."

"Miki walked up to the two. "Have you seen...?"

Her face says it all. She wasn't able to stop Jinsoyun. Miki sighed and put her shoulder underneath Yue's arm and placed her arm over Miki's shoulder. "Let's get you patched up."

"This place is teeming with dark chi." Dochun said. "This cave is connected to another world, but that's a different story. Right now the monsters are blocking the way back. Come, let's make a path of fire!" He gave the flamethrower to the only stable warrior. Which was Kreivier.

"Oh... I'm gonna enjoy THIS!" He smirked which made the girls shudder in surprise. He pressed the trigger and fire erupted from it. He laughed maniacally as he charged forward. The girls followed slowly.

"We should never have this discussion ever again, should we?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Is he still shooting the crabs?"

"Yes he is."

Yue chewed the last of her meat dumpling and stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Yue looked down. "I... let her get away. I'm-"

"Shh... Don't say anything. You have nothing to apologize for. We're still too weak on our training and that's the perfect excuse to get stronger. So chin up."

Despite Miki's words, Yue still looked glum about the ordeal. Deciding not to press further, she stood up and dusted the sand off her clothes. "Stay here. I'm gonna go fetch Kreivier and try to stop his crustacean genocide." Miki walked to the beach and waited for Kreivier to waste his ammo. Taking her chance, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the guy who sent the quest. She grabbed the rewards and let go of the Lyn.

She saw Yue walk down the hill. "We're needed at the lookout up ahead. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah as long as the crab murderer doesn't blow off again." Miki glared at Kreivier.

"It was fun while it lasted!" Kreivier argued back.

Yue shook her head. "Never mind that. Let's go."

She left quickly, leaving the two to look at each other in worry for their friend. They decided to be quiet about the current issue and tried to catch up to her.


End file.
